Broken Tape
by TapesAndRecords
Summary: "He thinks he'll stop the sun from rising again, just because she looks so beautiful." Ten little Tiva drabbles. Fluff/Angst/EstablishedTiva/Family/Various. Featuring Josh Groban, Athlete, Within Temptation, Keane, and more.


**So, I decided to do the whole iPod drabbles thing. I don't actually have an iPod, only an mp3, but hey.  
>Only problem is, I've got three libraries that don't shuffle together. So I'll do one, then another in a couple of months. Hooray!<strong>

**Let's get on with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: You know you're obsessed with NCIS when you have an in-depth discussion with your friend's Dad about 'The Untouchables', and you've never even seen the film.**

**Listening to: Well, the next ten songs, I guess.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope that something better comes along<em> by Matt Nathanson**

"You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em. There's something irresistible-ish, about 'em."

* * *

><p>He's stuck.<p>

He really is.

He can't live without her, and he's told her that. She's just irresistible, but he can't complain. She gets underneath his skin and works her way into him, and he almost hopes there's another solution.

But there's nothing better than her.

It scares him, really it does. Every occasion, where other couples gaze into each other's eyes, the bug gets him and he just wants her so much.

It's limitless.

He almost hopes there's another solution to this; to this unimaginable torment.

But there's nothing better than her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>They bring me to you <em>by Joshua Radin**

"The rest of my life can't compare to this night, only the heartaches have given me sight."

* * *

><p>The spitball he aims is completely off-track. But that's intentional. It gets her attention.<p>

She looks up, her eyes like sunshine and glittered skies.  
>And nothing can compare to this.<p>

He knows he's the only one she allows to stare. And he _does_ stare a lot.

He watches as she shines and laughs, bubbly feelings spilling over and cascading like that perfect hair of hers.

He wonders when the world got to be so perfect.

Only the heartache he feels when she looks away allows him to realize just how lucky he is, to be allowed to know her.  
>He's damn grateful that someone or other brought her into his life.<p>

She looks up, the moon casting milky shadows on her face and boring into her eyes.

He thinks he'll stop the sun from rising again, just because she looks so beautiful.

Then, she turns away again, and the stirring deep in him allows him to see just how lucky he is, and how much he has to be thankful for.

And today, the rest of his life can't compare to this night, when the moon danced and the sun hid for a precious moment. Because he loves her so much more at this very minute, than he has done all the years he's spent before.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angels <em>by Within Temptation**

"Sparkling angel, I believe. You were my savior, in my time of need. Blinded by faith, I couldn't see..."

* * *

><p>He's her savior, she knows that. He came for her, when no one else would.<p>

The warnings signs, the whispers; she ignored them.  
>He wouldn't save her and go keeping more secrets.<p>

Cornering him, he confesses it all. With a smile. And that's all she can remember. Not the words; not the speech. The smile that tore her apart.

He took everything she had and lied to her face. He promised her dreams and aspirations. He said it would be forever.

And now, where does this leave them?

Unhappy, tearful. The world failed him, she gets that. But that doesn't warrant his behaviour. Any other path that he could have taken; she would have accepted it.

But he deceived her, leaving her alone and longing for broken vows and broken hearts.

And he's just an angel that walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember when it rained <em>by Josh Groban**

"Remember when it rained. I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name."

* * *

><p>The rain streams down the window, in thick pelts. It takes everything he has and hides his mind from his heart, the two of which end up plotting against him.<p>

The street lights pass him by, shining off the glass and the tears staining his cheeks.

And he wonders that if the whole world was in pitch darkness, nobody would care about the rain.

He's crying for her. He can't leave it alone. He's dying, inside and out, desperately clutching to that one good memory he has of rain that fell silently.

A hotel.  
>Pizza.<br>Espresso-bribes.

She remains in the water. Smiling, joking, making a sarcastic remark. Her accent thick as she recalls a fallen sibling.

When it rains, it rains on his heart. And she rains down on him in all her glory.

And he gets out the cab, screaming and crying. Because she died in water. And she _is_ the water.

Nothing is fair when it rains.

She insists on haunting him in cold, single drops.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Onwards, Onwards <em>by Dog Ears**

"And what the hell have I done? And what the hell haven't I done?"

* * *

><p>What the hell has he done?<p>

The feeling never stops, just rolls by continually; like the years and buildings and trees.

He questions every single decision he's ever made.

But he's not in control. He never has been.

It's been her, and only her.

He needs someone to tell him to snap out of it. He's been through worse. Both of them have.

He can't blame her for his lack of strength, but how can they fix this mess?

Maybe they never can.

It's all about what he said, and what he never bothered to say. And now, it's come back to haunt him.

It just goes on and on and on. Damn this fight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some Riot <em>by Elbow**

"Cause it's breaking my heart, it's breaking my heart. It's breaking my heart, to pour like the rain..."

* * *

><p>He's got a friend, asking for advice.<p>

"How do you do it, Tony?" he asks.

He never knows how to reply in a way that doesn't sound sappy.

Surely, the secret to someone's happiness is how they view the world. At least, that's what Tony thinks.  
>Ziva's indifferent and just smiles to get out of saying anything.<p>

But love is funny like that.

It's like when you're a kid, and everyone knows something but you. All you want to do is find out what's so special.  
>And you've ruined the surprise.<p>

So he tells his friend how much it's wearing down on 'the two of us', and waits with baited breath.

McGee just sighs and shakes his head.

It's been two years, and they still haven't told Gibbs.  
>It's better that way. Besides, the old man probably knows already. And if he doesn't, well...<p>

It'll certainly be a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wires <em>by Athlete**

"You've got wires, going in. You've got wires, coming out of your skin. Running, down corridors, through automatic doors."

* * *

><p>He runs down the corridor, shouting 'make a hole' and pushing people out of the way, before halting at the reception desk, saying their names.<p>

They're covered in scars and bandages, awake but disoriented.

The wires scare him most. The tears that run down their bewildered faces make tracks that look in parallel to the wires going in. The wires that come out, too.

An IV drip, numerous blood withdrawals. There's dried blood caked on their arms from when they tore it out.

_Separate rooms_, he ponders.

He can see it in their eyes, the way they'll be okay. So long as they've got each other.

That, and the fact that the only thing they can say is the other's name.

He ensures their wedding bands are the first of their belongings to be returned to both of them.

.

He runs down the corridor, shouting 'make a hole' and pushing people out of the way, before halting at the reception desk, saying their names.

The child is tiny but beautiful, a hand curled round her father's finger as she nestles in her mother's arms.  
>He missed it, damn.<p>

But looking at them now, you'd never know that only a year and a half ago, they lay in separate rooms, plugged in and scared, wires marring their skin.

Now, they've got a whole new world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In my arms <em>by Plumb**

" And as I watch, you start to grow up. And all I can do, is hold you tight."

* * *

><p>His eyes look at her in confusion. His smile is crooked in wonder.<p>

And he's grown before her eyes. Now, anything could happen but she'll make sure he's safe; held tightly in her arms.  
>He's far too precious to let go of.<p>

She looks up from her book to find him staring at her with a glaze in his eyes.

It all feels too much like a fairytale; like the words woven through the books on the painted blue shelves, in the next room.

Someday, he'll realize you can't get through life just staring. But it'll do.  
>He's a lot like his father, she realizes.<p>

They both belong in her arms. In her mind, anyway.

And she'll both love them unconditionally.

The eyes, the crooked smile.

Green and charming.  
>Blue and childish.<p>

She doesn't know when she became so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Half-Truism <em>by The Offspring**

"It never mattered anyway. If we don't make it alive- well, it's a hell of a good day to die."

* * *

><p>One is for envy and one just for spite.<p>

Punch.  
>Slap.<br>A knife to the gut.

He touched her.  
>And he's mad.<p>

So what if he dies? It's a hell of a good day to die. And he's tired of pretending.

He torments him even more, and the next time he moves, the jerk ends up with a dislocated shoulder. And maybe a fractured radius.  
><em>Yeah, that'll hurt.<em>

Nobody touches her and gets away with it.

So what if she was undercover? That changes nothing.

His knuckles bleed and he still continues, waving a blood-seeped banner.

Then, a hand rests on his shoulder. And he stops.  
>Pretending has just gone out the window, so why shouldn't common sense?<p>

But she always manages to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bedshaped <em>by Keane**

"Don't laugh at me, don't look away. You'll follow me back with the sun in your eyes..."

* * *

><p>She slips her hand into his and he turns to meet her eyes. There's a glint in them: love, relief.<br>He'll follow her to the end of the earth- and actually, he's been. No more lies, they can just keep on going and going.  
>But what does he know?<br>He kisses her on the cheek and squeezes her hand before turning away.

.

She walks after him, the sun beating down on her face, but her pace is too slow and he's got through his door before she's entered the building.  
>Knocking, she gulps before he opens it with a grin. And she thinks it might just all be okay.<br>But what does she know?

It's all far too perfect and wonderful.  
>But that'll do.<br>They might not know much, but they trust each other. And that's enough.

It always has been.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a l'il note, I think all of these are unrelated. Not chronological or anything. And you can make up your mind as to when certain things happen.<br>Reviews are always appreciated. (:**

**-Tapes. x**


End file.
